Backseat of a Greyhound Bus
by ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: He started to show, and he had to go that's how he wound up, on the backseat of a Greyhound bus...(Undetermined Hiatus)
1. Beacon Hills to Salt Lake

A/N: Hello! I just wanted to put in a few quick notes before you started reading:  
\- Stiles is pregnant.  
-This is inspired by the titles song "Backseat of a Greyhound Bus" by Sara Evans.  
-All locations of where he is going have already been chosen. Some have revisits to them.  
-The Twilight aspect of the story will be coming in much later when Stiles decides to go to Forks, Washington.  
-He's road tripping 2 weeks at a time instead of throughout his pregnancy, because, honestly, my brain hurts enough as it is.  
-Comment, and I'll give you a shout out if he passes by your town or stops in it in the next chapter.

Without further ado, lets get this show on the road!

* * *

It all started with one empassioned night with Peter Hale, Stiles is willing to admit it was one of the best nights of his life. He had felt cared for, loved, respected, and wanted as the man handled him with such care that it rivaled that of being held as a new born baby; he'll even admit that he cried at one point during that night as the man had his head buried in the right side of Stiles' neck as Stiles had his right hand dug into the mans, now, sex tossed hair. The pace had been set to a slow one, one that was meant to show Stiles that Peter had always thought of him as a piece of treasure that is meant to be handled with care.

Even if Peter sometimes threw him into objects.

That night, when Peter's back went ridged with his orgasm, pushing his knot into Stiles to conjoin their bodies for the next ten minutes, made Stiles' body react in a way he wouldn't know of until two months later when his morning sickness started, he craved the oddest food combinations, and his body temperature was upped a few degrees.

He didn't need to go to Deaton's to know that, somehow, Peter Hale and Stiles' spark created life within his steadily swelling tummy. At night, he'd grab his biggest headphones to place them faced down on his tummy so his little miracle would be able to listen to whatever he felt like listening to that night (it was usually Country music from the 90's which was odd for him). He'd let the music lull him to sleep before he got up for school the next day or, on the weekends, let it gradually wake him up.

The pack hadn't caught on yet that something was weird about Stiles, and, Stiles hoped, they wouldn't acknowledge his sudden weight gain until Stiles was starting to show, but, for now, all was good.

At four months he knew he couldn't hide his basketball stomach any longer, and so, he emptied his bank account, "borrowed" Derek's credit card, got a duffelbag full of his stretchiest clothes and headed to the Greyhound station in the center of Beacon Hills to start his journey. He planned to use Derek's credit card as a last resort type of deal, and, hoped, the man didn't cancel it seeing as he could track Stiles at any point to find him - it was part of Stiles' end game.

The names on the board showed some nearby places like Salt Lake City, Las Vegas, Seattle, but Stiles wanted someplace far away from here. He saw a bus headed to Bryantown, Maryland was boarding soon so he bought a ticket for it, and waited in the sitting room so he could hear them call for the boarding of the bus.

There were not many people he knew at the bus station seeing as many were just like him - wanting to run away from something or another, or simply having a road trip through the transit. He saw a girl around his age who had a fading bruise on her left eye, bruises marred her arms in various spots, and she was showing as much as he was, so, he decided to go over to her and start making awkward conversation.

"Hi, you, uh, live around here?" Stiles asked her standing just out of her personal space just in case she decided to throw something at him or hit him. "What do you want?" she asked snipply at him, her eyeliner and mascara already running with fresh tears down her face. "Nothing, just saw someone in the same predicament I am, only, I wasn't treated...so harshly" he answered choosing his words carefully at the end as he didn't want to upset her further.

"Go away, your a man you can't get pregnant" she snapped at him as she dabbed at her eyes trying to stop her make up from running. Stiles made a "that's true" face before looking back down at her, "True, but I'm not like everyone else" he told her before pulling a bit of his loose shirt up to show her a bit of his rounding stomach. She couldn't help to look to see what he meant, and her eyes turned from angry to astonished, "What?" she whispered as she carefully pressed her hand against it wondering if it was real or fake, but the butterfly feel against her fingers told her, indeed, it was as it seemed.

"You believe me now?" he asked her as he let his shirt slide down to hide his growing child. "How is that possible?" she asked him looking at him like he's the first thing she's seen that was interesting. He took a seat to her left, and smiled a small smile as he thought back on the werewolf that gave him the greatest gift he could be given, "Lets just say, when a man and a spark come together, life finds a way" he told her looking at her with his small smile.

Soon their bus was called, and they got up, taking their luggage, they both moved toward the bus station exit, and onto the bus they chose to start their journey on.

When they got on the bus, they took seats toward the back of the bus so they'd be well out of others way, and closer to the bathrooms. "I'm Ashley Cartwright" she said introducing herself and putting out her hand in order for himm to shake it. "Stiles Stilinski, don't ask about my real first name - you wouldn't be able to pronounce it" Stiles told her as he took her hand and shook it as he laughed which caused her to laugh as well.

"Well, tell me about your man, I want every detail" she said looking at him coyly which made Stiles laugh again. "Oh man, ah, what to say about him? It was a one-night deal to tell you the truth, but...it...it was the most...emotional time of my life. He has blonde brown hair that is usually spiked up in the front, calm blue eyes when he's reading but calculating when he's planning whatever is on his mind next, soul patch under his bottom lip whle he has a five o'clock mustache, and a dimpled chin. Guy is batshit crazy, but, I guess, I wouldn't want him any other way" Stiles told her as he described the undescribable Peter Hale the best he could.

"You love him" she said wiggling slightly in her seat. "Ah, I wouldn't call it love, I'd call it… ….Okay, so, maybe you're right, but I could never tell him" Stiles said denying he could even mention the word "love" around Peter Hale and get away with it. "Come now, only serial killers are bad enough not to mention that you love them" she said in a chastising tone which made Stiles choke on his own spit.

For the next four hours while the bus traveled the Redwood Hwy, they talked about anything that came to their minds. She eventually opened up to Stiles about how she was being abused by her boyfriend who had just used her to get a child out of her, and, when she found out she was pregnant, she waited until she was showing to call it quits with him, and get the hell out of dodge.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please, our first stop from Beacon Hills, California to Bryantown, Maryland has arrived. All who are getting off at Novato please gather your belongs, and put your chairs in the upright position. Thank you for choosing Greyhound Bus, and we hope to see you again shortly" the bus driver said into the speakers making a few passengers gather their belongings as they pulled up to the bus station at Novato.

Everyone else remained seated as it was just 9 am in the morning, and many had gotten breakfast before getting on the bus.

As the bus pulled away from the station and turned west to start making its treek through the western states to the east coast Stiles' heart tugged at him making him want to re-think this whole road trip thing, but he was already on the bus, already making friends with a traveling companion, and already on his way to the rest of his life.

At some point within the next four hours he and Ashley had fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows he is out of California, and into Nevada. "Ladies and gentlemen can I, once again, have your attention please, our second stop from Beacon Hills, California to Bryantown, Maryland has arrived. All who are getting off in Reno, Nevada please gather your belongs and put your chairs in the upright position. For those that are continuing on we are stopping for an hour so I offer you the ability to go out and get something to eat and stretch your legs a bit before we continue on with our journey. As always, thank you for choosing Greyhound Bus, and we hope to see you again next time" the driver announced into the speakers before they are cut off.

"I'm hungry, what about you?" Ashley asked him as she stretched her arms up above her head while Stiles stretched his legs. "I am right there with ya sister" he said as the bus pulled into the bus station. He grabbed his duffel bag while she grabbed her purse and back pack before they made their way out of the bus, many people were just standing close to the bus while others wandered off to get some food.

They both headed down North Virginia St as a big beautiful golden M was the first thing they found to get a cheap bite to eat. "I'mma get two Quarter Pounders with cheese, because one is for now and one can be for later" Stiles said as he thought of also getting an apple pie, chocolate ice cream, and two large orders of fries. "Yeah, and what else?" Ashley asked playfully at him knowing he wanted more than that. "Har, har" Stiles responded while rolling his eyes.

His cellphone then started ringing, and he knew he was fucked. Worst case scenerio? They were already on their way. Good case scenerio? They were just wondering where he is. "Turning it off it is" Stiles said as he grabbed the phone out of his back pocket, mentally apologized to Scott before turning his phone off for now. He'd turn it back on in Maryland in order to call him and tell him he was perfectly fine, because Hunter's always happened.

He and Ashley grabbed their bounty and made their way back to the bus early seeing as they easily had another twenty minutes to wonder around, but Stiles' feet were starting to kill him so he opted for going back to the bus right then and there.

Twenty minutes later the bus packed up again with the remaining passengers before they headed off to their next stop.

Another four hours, an apple pie, chocolate ice cream, and one Quarter Pounder later, Stiles and Ashley saw Carlin, NV come into view and with it the need and want of a meatball sub with the works on it. "I'm saving my last Quarter Pounder" both of them said while turning to the other with the same exact thought going through their head.

The driver said that it wasn't their dinner stop yet, and both wanted to cry in agony…, and that's exactly what they did for the next twenty minutes while a couple of passenger's got off, but they thought about the hope of the dinner break bringing actual restaurant food, and their minds were put to ease once more.

Once they reached Salt Lake City, UT their stomach's growled, their babies demanded Thai food, and they did nothing to stop themselves from launching out of the bus when it came to a rest at the bus station where they'll be spending the night before moving on tomorrow. They found a very good thai restaurant called Skewered Thai where they proceeded to eat sushi, noodles, and pretty much anything they could get their hands on before theyboth were stuffed to the gullet.

"I'mma pass out now" Stiles said smiling to Ashley who was already well on her way to dream land. She just grunted at him in acknowledgement before turning on her left side on the cot they were both sharing. Tomorrow would be another mystically (boring) adventure on the bus. Bus check in was at 6 am so they both needed plenty of rest, and yet, Stiles was wide awake.

He was muttering all of his pack's names to himself like a dearest lullaby, and the only name that really calmed him was the thought and name of Peter. Stiles had promised on that night 4 months ago to never leave him, yet, here Stiles was, in Salt Lake City, UT breaking his promise along side a girl who's connection with her boyfriend wasn't like his and Peter's at all.

She ran away to escape abuse, Stiles ran away to escape nothing at all. Peter would have been overjoyed to know he could start raising his own family, but, of course, Stiles took that away from him just to, what? Go around the country to lead his mate on a wild goose chase? Peter may be his mate, but it wouldn't deter him from breaking their bond completely leaving Stiles' child fatherless.

And yet, Peter was a creature of habit. If he wanted something to the point of insanity, he'd get it no matter how long it took, and Stiles could only hope he'd be the driving force to keep his mate looking for him.

He nuzzled into his duffle bag before pulling his phone out, turned it on, and sent a text to Peter that simply read:

i luv u, im sry i broke my prms

He turned it off before he could recieve the reply text, and cried himself, silently, to sleep

_She started to show  
__A few months ago and she had to go  
__That's how she wound up  
__On the backseat of a greyhound bus..._


	2. Stolen Credit Card

A/N: Hello again!  
I haven't updated this lately as it's not getting much traffic, but here is chapter two. But, to let you know, this **can** be found on AO3 where it will be getting more regular updates. I'll be posting all of the links that appear in the story on my Profile so, please, check it so you can know what key characters look like as they **will** be making appearances later on in the story.

Places in the last chapter:  
Beacon Hills, California  
Novato, California  
Reno, Nevada  
Carlin, Nevada  
Salt Lake City, Utah

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Waking up bright and early on a Tuesday morning felt completely and utterly wrong, and Peter couldn't figure out why. There was something missing in his equation of the day, and he couldn't figure out what it was but something shifted in the world, something big had shifted out of place, and Peter had to figure out what it was or it'd bug him until he did.

Getting up out of bed was easy enough so he wasn't feeling fatigued more than usual (being back from the dead had the side effect of wanting more sleep than the average human and werewolf). His water was working just fine as he slinked into his bathroom for his morning shower, and even got to double check when he went to brush his teeth so nothing needed to be fixed there.

Getting out of the bathroom, he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs to put on before grabbing a dark pair of Levi's, and a dark blue Henley (Stiles had expressed that Peter needed a little more color in his wardrobe that wasn't black, white, and grey so the genius got him a pair of Henley's that were dark blue). He wanted to wear dark blue so when Stiles came to Derek's loft that afternoon it'd, hopefully, shift them somewhere a little more private seeing as it'd been two weeks since they'd had sex, and, well, he was a creature of habit with needs that need to be met.

And, with that thought of the teenager, something flared up within him, and he couldn't figure out what it was. What about Stiles was making his mind send off signal flares? The boy was fine seeing as Scott would have contacted him before now to let him know his best friend had been kidnapped.

Then came the ring of his cellphone, and a feeling of dread immediately pooled in his stomach. He stared at the communication device like it was the most daunting object in his whole apartment, and he couldn't stomach to even touch it as Scott's name flashed onto the screen to let him know that his foresight had been correct. Relaxing each of his muscles one by one, he picked up his phone, clicked the green circle, and said, "What?" into the device.

"Stiles is missing" were the first three words out of Scott's mouth, and the proverbial shoe dropped in Peter's mind as the piece fit into place of why today was wrong. It all made sense of why he woke up feeling wrong in every way possible - it's because Stiles had left them all behind for some reason.

"Did you check his GPS?" Peter asked him wondering if anyone was tracking him currently. "He just reached Reno, I tried calling him, but he just turned it off" Scott answered back as, Peter would bet, he was standing in Stiles' room. "I highly doubt any of the Reno Pack even knew he was there" Peter said as he rubbed his neck as he thought over what his next step was. "How did he even get that far that fast?" Scott asked him in a confused tone.

"His Jeep is still in the driveway?" Peter asked him trying to narrow down the options Stiles had of getting out of town that quickly. "Yeah, it's still there, and John is trying to see if Stiles told any of his Jungle friends that he was leaving and why" Scott told through the phone. Peter started pacing as only two ways came to the forefront of his mind of just how Stiles could get anywhere fast.

Either a cab or the bus, and the latter seemed more likely than the former. "Alright, have Rafael check the bus schedules for the last 8 hours, and lets see if we can pin him down to 4 or less" Peter told him trying to give the Alpha as much information as he could. "Alright, and I'll see if we can find another way of tracking him that isn't by his cellphone" Scott said as he started to feel a bit more calmer over the phone.

Of course Scott would take anyone in the pack's help just to get his best friend back to him - he'd even stoop to using Peter's help just to get to him seeing as Peter and Stiles had been close as of late which left Peter with another question.

Why did Stiles leave? He promised Peter he'd never leave him no matter what, and yet, he went back on his promise to him, so, it had to be something important in order for the seventeen year old boy to leave him without a note or anything to indicate that he resented Peter in any way which left him with knowing Stiles still loved him and wanted him in his life, but something major had happened to where he couldn't be around his pack at the moment.

There wasn't a big bad in town that wasn't Peter, and Kate Argent had been dispatched several months before leaving the other eighteen members of their pack (human parents and best friends included) alive and well enough. So it couldn't be that so what was it?

Throughout the rest of the day and afternoon everyone gathered as much information as they could before they all met at Derek's loft to discuss what they found out about what could have made Stiles leave, and just where he was going.

Nobody questioned why Peter was pacing the length of the room at that current moment while they all sat down in various places throughout the open space of Derek's apartment. Some were on the couches others on the staircase leading to the bedrooms, and some were at the "War Table" (Stiles called it that after the defeat of the Darach).

"Okay, what do we have? Derek?" Scott said as he looked toward Derek for any information that he could provide. "He wasn't kidnapped so we can count that out" Derek told him what he found out thus far. "Good, that means no one's come into our territory yet so we can rule that out" Scott said nodding to him.

"Lydia?" Scott asked looking to her for her input. "He didn't leave a note or anything else to suggest why he left, but he circled May 21st and January 11th on his calendar which means he could be traveling up until that time" Lydia provided while giving Scott his friend's calendar with the two months marked with sticky notes. "Find out why they're nine months apart" Scott told her while handing it back to her.

"Peter?" Scott asked looking to him. "Everything was normal up until today, he didn't indicate he was leaving or if there was something wrong with him" Peter told him as he recounted the last two weeks of them being together alone just watching movies, and cuddling together on the couch and his bed. Everything was just normal, and, maybe, that was what was wrong. "If you remember anything that was off, let me know" Scott told him with a reassuring tone. Peter just nodded in response.

"Kira?" Scott looked to his girlfriend to see what she's gathered. "He didn't take a cab so it's more than likely that he took the bus since they run for longer periods and cost less" she told him giving him a map with the locations of two bus stations circled in red on it. It was between Greyhound and Lakeland bus lines that he could have taken which was, thankfully, the easy part of finding where Stiles could have gone. "Thanks, look into the Lakeland bus stops in the last eight hours" Scott said to her as he kept the map with him.

"Liam?" Scott asked his new beta. "None of his Jungle friends were told anything about what he was going to be doing, but they said he hadn't been drinking a lot of alcohol for the last few months - even when they said they'd buy it for him" Liam told him as he leaned forward on the stairs. "Alright, that's something. When Stiles parties, he does it all the way" Scott told him as he remembered going out into the woods at the time he was still a newly bitten werewolf and Stiles had gotten a bottle of Jack from his Dad's liquor cabinet.

"Jordan?" Scott looked to the Deputy of the pack. "I checked with the cab companies, and, as expected, there wasn't any long distance transactions" Jordan answered with the little knowledge he had gained. Scott nodded to him, "Check into the stops the Greyhound bus line made in the last 8 hours" Scott told him while his anxiety seemed to up a little which made him start rolling up the map, and gripping it like it was a stress ball.

"John?" Scott asked looking at a much older man than just a couple days ago. His son leaving was hitting him hard, and it was plain as day for everyone in the pack, human or otherwise, that he was very worried about his son and the reason he had left. "Like Peter had said, everything was normal, but he did start cooking me meals that had a bit of red meat in it - said a little every once and a while wouldn't kill me" John told Scott as his voice cracked a bit, but Melissa came over and started stroking his back soothingly to help calm him down. "That's odd, Stiles basically made everything of John's vegan" Jordan said as he remembered the countless salads that walked through the station's front door. "If you remember anything else, just let me know" Scott told him in a soothing voice hoping it'd give the Sheriff some reassurance.

"Mom?" Scott asked looking to the woman that took her place beside the man she had been falling for, for the last several years. "He didn't come by the hospital to talk to me about anything really important, found him watching the babies like he does off and on since the Nogitsune took hold of him a couple times this week though" Melissa told him offering up all the information she had to her son. Scott remembered when that started, he had caught his friend doing it as well, and questioned him about it.

"Dude, this is like the third time I've found you looking at the babies this week" Scott said to him in a friendly, joking voice. Stiles just smirked at him a bit as he looked to a little boy who was waving his arms in the air excitedly, "I'm a little jealous of them I guess. They have no worries in this world other than sleeping, eating, and pooping...sometimes...I want to go back to that stage. Where there's no darkness or light, just knowledge of knowing there could be someone out there who loves me" Stiles told him before he tore his eyes away from the little lives.

"Let's go get a burger, huh? Let you get two boxes or curly fries?" Scott said trying to distract his friend from the darkness that has yet to leave his soul and heart. Just because Stiles was able to close the door in his mind, doesn't mean that all of the darkness surrounding him has evaporated - it just became a still void that surrounded Stiles everyday, and affected him some days more than others.

"Alan?" Scott asked looking to his boss and Emissary. "He didn't come to me for anything that wasn't our lessons, he also didn't indicate that he was going through anything that wasn't in his realm or normal" Alan answered completely aware of his Apprentice's habit of visiting Beacon Hills' newest additions ever since the Chaos spirit had been ripped out of him. Stiles would sometimes come to the Veterinarian with excuses to play with the newest animal additions as well, but he'd been doing that since Scott came to work for him.

"Braeden?" Scott asked looking to the mercenary. "Called in a few favors, I have people looking out for him in New York, Florida, and Maryland" she told him from beside Derek who had his arm around her waist. The two had been official mates since just two months previous, and Scott hadn't objected to it - the more member's they had in the pack, the better it was for them. "Thanks for doing that" Scott said to her expressing his gratitude for her doing that. "No problem, at least the favors are good for something" she told him looking as if it was no biggie. Scott just nodded to her.

"Malia?" Scott asked looking to her. Up until four months ago she was Stiles' girlfriend so he had to cover every base just incase something even as minut as a fight between them could have caused Stiles to leave had happened. "Just because my boyfriend leaves me for my Dad doesn't mean we fight all the time, no fights happened in the last two weeks" she told him giving him a bit of attitude which was quickly put out of the equation when Scott flashed his Alpha eyes at her. "Good" Scott quipped at her before turning his attention to someone else. Malia hadn't exactly taken finding her boyfriend in bed with her Dad the next day after they'd rolled in the sheets very well, and has since been a jealous ex-girlfriend wanting nothing more than to ruin what Peter and Stiles started building just to get Stiles back.

"Coach?" Scott asked looking to his Lacrosse Coach who'd been brought into the pack due to his and Natalie Martin's intimate involvement. "You think Bilinski would tell me anything? I got an entire history on the male circumcision, and I teach Economics. Yes, I still haven't gotten over that little fact" Finstock said as he sat beside Natalie holding her said while she looked about ready to bust out laughing. Her little giggling fit she was having at the moment wasn't making the matter any better, "And you are not helping" Bobby said looking at her with an "Are you serious right now?" look which made her bust out laughing. "I'm sorry dear, but that boy is always good for a laugh" she said while laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Natalie?" Scott asked looking to her as she was just right beside Coach Finstock. "Nothing unusual dear, he and Lydia always went shopping for something or other, baked, cooked, or watched Real Housewives together. Their usual thing on Thursday afternoons" she told him getting a bit worried herself now that she really thought on it. "It's okay, we'll find him" Scott told her as he was about to ask his girlfriend's parents what they found.

It was around 8 pm now, and a phone rang out. Everyone in the pack was there so it could only be one person, and everyone started checking their phones to see if Stiles had called or sent them a text, and, one by one, they all started putting their phones away besides Peter.

Peter unlocked his phone to find a text from Stiles:

i luv u, im sry i broke my prms

Peter knew Stiles wouldn't keep his phone on long so he quickly tried to get his location, but it failed signaling that Stiles had turned his phone back off. "What does it say?" Scott asked as everyone looked to the man that was now standing still in the middle of the loft. "It says, "I love you, I'm sorry I broke my promise"" Peter relayed to everyone as he kept staring at his phone just trying to force it to show him another text from his mate, but nothing else appeared and he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"What promise?" Lydia asked him coming over to rub his back soothingly to try and help him calm down some in order to tell them. "Four months ago, he...he promised to never leave me...no matter what" Peter told her even though he knew the other's were in hearing range. It had been a promise that he'd had wanted to keep between just Stiles and himself, but it was forced out into the open as just more information that was gathered.

"So that means Stiles had a very good reason for leaving. We'll get him back Peter, no matter what we will" Scott told him looking his maker in the eyes with a serious expression that promised the return of his mate.

At that moment Derek had taken his wallet out in order to start ordering pizza for the whole pack as no one was leaving his loft that night when, funnily enough, Derek found something out really quickly. One, it was Stiles' scent that was a little stronger than usual. Two, it was a note on the back of a clown picture where his credit card usually sat, "Thanks a million, I need this where I'm going" Derek read out to the pack making them all turn to him.

Derek's stoic faced turned into a pissed off one, "That idiot stole my credit card!" he shouted out to the pack making them all bust into hysterical laughter.


	3. Salt Lake to York

A/N: Hello again!  
I didn't update this when it should have been, as, I'm kinda stuck on chapter five for it currently - having to write a scene that could go in a million directions, but, I have to keep a cork in it. I'm happy that this has gotten more traffic, but you all know comments are an Author's crack and we need our fix. I want to know what you guys think of my story thus far, so, please don't be afraid to voice what you like and don't like about it, because your input could help make this story better than it currently is. I wasn't actually planning for this chapter to be that long (just another 5 pages like the last two times), but, this one turned itself into something I wasn't initially planning. I'm in love with it though, so, I hope you like it as well.

As always, comment if I name one of your towns in the coming chapters, and I'll give you a shout out in the next one so everyone can see how awesome you are.

Places in the last chapter:  
Salt Lake City, Utah  
Rawlins, Wyoming  
Julesburg, Colorado  
York, Nebraska  
Bryantown, Maryland

Allies Obtained:  
Julesburg Pack

Links to what Nicole Barrett, Aegan Loftman, and David look like have been put up in my profile, so, don't forget to check that as they _are _three characters that will be in the story in the future.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Stiles will admit, he hadn't gotten much of the rest he should have gotten last night. For one, he was in a strange place with a girl that was, for all intents and purposes, still a stranger to him even though they talked all the way to Salt Lake City, and...there were too many noises. The honking of car horns, the wail of Police sirens, and the shuffling of people around them as they either came or left.

He'd never complain about the sound of a growling werewolf ever again so long as he could just escape the sounds of a bustling city, because they weren't like the sounds of a passing car every thirty minutes or so, they weren't the sounds of nature, and they weren't the still quietness of Derek's loft after everyone has piled together for the night. He almost whimpered at the thought of not being able to be in a puppy pile, but, he brought this on himself.

He made his bed, he'll lie in it.

He sat up in the cot that he and Ashley shared wondering if he should change his shirt and pants or just his shirt, but he didn't wonder long as he took out his Beacon Hills Lacrosse hoodie, slipped under the covers to keep others from seeing his slightly bulging stomach, and quickly changed into it while Ashley had gone somewhere to either get breakfast or change herself.

The bus would be leaving in an hour, and Stiles nearly answered the itch to check his cellphone, but he squashed it down knowing they'd track him all the way there before he was even able to set foot on the bus for another long twelve hours of riding on a bus all the way east to Bryantown, Maryland.

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before looking around as some of the attendants started packing away the cots for the day so there'd be more space for travelers using the bus system. Soon came a white styrofoam cup in his line of vision, "Thought you might need a quick pick me up before we get on the bus for the next four hours" Ashley told him as she looked at him with a knowing look as if to say she knew he hadn't gotten the most restful night's sleep he's ever had.

"Thanks" Stiles said to her groggily as he took the steaming cup of coffee, and saw it was left black. They'd pigged out yesterday on anything not healthy for them so they were going to play it healthy today in order to get all the vitamins and nutrients they needed for a regularly healthy pregnancy. Stiles kinda wished he had seen Deaton at least once in the four months he's been pregnant, but, alas, he didn't…, and honestly, with the way the Hale Pack was built, there was no need as they all came out healthy and well muscled.

"You're thinking about your family" Ashley said not even needing to ask him if he was. Stiles not gave out a soft snort of laughter, and a smirk was placed upon his face, "Eighteen people who love me and have my back, but all who I'm running away from. Yeah, it's kinda hard not to think about them right now" Stiles told her before taking a sip of his coffee then proceeded to look down at the floor once more.

"Hey, at least you're letting them know where you are at times so they can, at least, have the ability to find you if you are finally done traveling and want to go home…, and at least you have eighteen people that love and care for you. Me? I have your sorry ass" Ashley told him tacking on a joke at the end to get him to smile a bit which she succeeded in doing when a small smile graced his lips. "Come on, no doubt the bus will be loading soon, and I, for one, don't want to miss it" Ashley told him as she pulled him up carefully from the cot before they both grabbed their bags, and headed to the line for the Bryantown departure.

Once they were seated at the back, closer to the restroom this time, they got themselves situated for the next four long hours of riding the bus with an elderly woman beside them who made polite conversation on how she was going to see her grandchildren in Rawlins, Wyoming. She hasn't seen them since they were eight and eleven years old, and now they were fifteen and seventeen years of age.

Stiles told the woman that he was only seventeen himself, and that he had graduated from high school early (which was a complete, and utter lie but she didn't need to know that), and Ashley was twenty years old. Bless the woman, she thought Stiles and Ashley were a couple, and it made both of them laugh, but, as per what friends do, they denied her thought and said that Stiles was gay, and Ashley was just his new friend. The old woman blushed, and apologized to the both of them, but they waved the apology away saying anyone would think them a couple with how they get along.

Up until Rawlins, Wyoming came into view, the three of them chatted about their friends and family as well as places they'd like to go while they were traveling. The old woman was filled to the brim with knowledge that Stiles just ate up, because, in all intents and purposes, he was a genius child that just had a few too many screws loose that hindered him from really getting above an IQ of 134.

Rawlins, Wyoming came, and the old lady, named Marilyn Thornman, took her leave while Stiles and Ashley looked around to get some food. The closest place was 1880 Coco's Restaurant, so, they went there to get a breakfast of eggs, sausage, pancakes, hashbrowns, and orange juice.

It felt like he was almost home, and not at a restaurant somewhere in Wyoming with a girl he just met, but it wasn't so bad. He just needed time to adjust to the fact that Scott, his Alpha, isn't close by anymore, but actually a phone call away instead, and Peter isn't in a loft somewhere downtown, but a thousand miles away in a loft in downtown Beacon Hills.

"You'll adjust" Ashley told him before taking a bite of her eggs. "I know, it's just weird not knowing that my Dad will walk in to meet me for breakfast or have to cook for a bunch of people at a friends loft because people just tend to wander in when I'm cooking" Stiles said as he put his hands on his face for a few minutes before taking them off and getting a drink of his orange juice.

"It's hard, I understand, because I'm used to being at home cooking and cleaning like some 1920's housewife who waits for her husband to get home only substitute husband for boyfriend, but, I understand. We need to adjust, and we will as we go along. How about you start taking one picture a day, and sending it to your Dad and Peter of the places we end up at - you'd be letting them know where you are, and that you're alright" Ashley told him giving him a way to adjust much more easily while keeping in touch with his family and friends without letting them track him by GPS.

Plus, it'd omit using GPS since he was telling them where he had been. "Alright, I'll do it" Stiles said as he paid for their meals at the register, and took his cellphone out. They stepped outside the restaurant before Stiles took his phone out of his duffle bag and turned it on. It still had 87 percent power which is astonishing for Stiles as he usually is hurting for power by then. "Say cheese Ashley!" Stiles exclaimed as he pointed the phone her way. She turned to him and stuck her tongue out before he took the picture making him laugh.

The picture had the restaurant's sign in the back of it, Ashley sticking her tongue out at him, and random people in the eatery. It was just the first of many pictures he'd be taking of the both of them wherever they'd be traveling during the next however long they want to travel together, and Stiles felt, with that first picture, that this was officially more a road trip than the both of them running away from those they had loved or did love.

It just felt right to do this as it'd let his friends and family see where he has been each step of the way now. It'd let Peter know that he still loved him as well no matter where he was, and who he met...he'd always love him, because Stiles didn't get to feel the jagged bite of his mating bite for nothing, and, plus, that thing was permanent - it had injected him with Peter's scent permanently, and he'd never be able to rub it off no matter what, and it wasn't like Stiles wanted his scent gone anyway.

"Alright! Let's get this party bus back on the road!" Stiles shouted hopping back onto the bus, and getting back to his and Ashley's spots on the back of the bus.

For the next four and a half hours, Stiles watched the scenery of Wyoming pass by while Ashley slept on his shoulder for a early afternoon nap. In those four and a half hours he wondered what his Dad was doing, was he drowning in the bottle like he had done with his late wife? Was he trying to find Stiles with very little sleep? Stiles doubted any of his friends and family were getting much sleep right then...just like Stiles wasn't either no matter how tired he was.

He guessed, like him, they felt a piece of themselves missing in his absence, but, and while thinking this thought he was rubbing his growing stomach, he didn't just take himself out of their lives, but his daughter's as well (yes, he still insisted it was a girl...no matter the daunting thought of it turning out to be a boy).

As they reached Julesburg, Stiles was pleased to see it was a hole-in-the-wall town with history behind it. It felt a little bit more like home with its small town feel, and Stiles couldn't wait until he got to get a picture of it, he hoped he might even see a small pack of werewolves maybe? Who know's what you'll run into in a town you wander into, all you have to do is pick up your feet, and find the signs.

"Hey, Ashley, time for lunch" Stiles said waking her up with a small shake of her shoulder. "If you don't want puke on you, I'd refrain from shaking me awake" Ashley grumbled before lifting herself up from his shoulder to take in people shuffling off the bus for the next hour. Gradually, Stiles and Ashley made it off the bus as well in order to take in the small town a bit more in detail rather than from a small window on the inside of a bus.

"Alright, Julesburg Tavern for lunch, and I can take a picture of you" Ashley said as they headed to the tavern that was just a block away from the bus station. "Sounds like a plan" Stiles said feeling more like himself than he had been. Damn the darkness around his soul, he was going to enjoy this trip, because, honestly, who in their right mind would run away from their pack to enjoy some alone time that didn't consist of sitting in the bathroom reading a book? Not many, and Stiles knew that well enough.

As they reached the tavern, Stiles immediately felt it. There was a werewolf pack here, the bar made of mountain ash gave that away quickly enough, and the low hum of a group of teenagers talking in whispered voices so low only they could hear gave it away easily to Stiles.

Stiles acted naturally around them though, he placed his duffle bag down onto the floor before he and Ashley were given menu's by one of the human waitresses who took their drink order, and left to fill it. The group of teenagers, by that point, had picked up his scent, and were looking his and Ashley's way in curiosity as well as a bit of hostility.

Stiles kept acting natural though as he perused the menu in search of something that wasn't too fatty, but wasn't a salad as well. "Excuse me" a woman that had a strict look about her, but also could have an award winning smile when she used it, said to him with a "we-need-to-talk-privately" look on her face. "Ah, Ash, why don't you find us something to eat she and I need to talk really quickly" Stiles said to his friend while he got up from his seat. "Oh...kay?" Ashley asked sending him a "what's-going-on?" look, but he just shook his head to tell her to dismiss it.

The woman led Stiles beyond the mountain ash bar thanks to one of the human employees lifting the door open for her, and to a back room that was furnished with a couple couches, a coffee table between them, and a desk that was nearly overflowing with paperwork. "First, I want to introduce myself as Nicole Barrett, Alpha of the Julesburg Pack, and secondly, who are you?" Nicole said introducing herself as well as starting her interrogation of him.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski, Emissary-In-Training to the Beacon Hills Pack of California. I'm just here on a pitstop going east, I don't plan to stay long, but I was hoping to just get a bite to eat" Stiles told her turning from the spaz he usually was to the trained professional that Deaton had, thus far, taught him to be. Nicole offered him a seat on the couch across from her which Stiles was grateful for as his little one was starting to shift about, and he couldn't do anything to settle her down without giving himself away.

"Why is the Emissary-In-Training so far from his home turf? Obviously you're being trained well in the arts of self-concealment as well as having a mate to take care of you" Nicole said as she observed Stiles go blank faced to conceal any of his thoughts from her as well as steadying his heart to prevent her from knowing if he was lying to her or not. "Something...unexpected came up which ended in me thinking a road trip was the appropriate response to dealing with it" Stiles said choosing his words carefully.

Suddenly, the door opened showing an african american man who entered it, and shut the door again. "Aegan, I'd like for you to meet Stiles Stilinski, Emissary-In-Training to the Beacon Hills Pack of California" Nicole said as she stood up, and, sadly, Stiles had to stand up as well. "Aegan Loftman, Emissary to the Julesburg Pack" Aegan said introducing himself to Stiles. "Nice to meet you" Stiles said shaking his hand with a good grip like Deaton had taught him to do as well. Each Emissary knows how serious another is from their position by just the shake of each others hands.

"What exactly was this unexpected occurrence?" Nicole asked him wanting more specifics on what caused them to cross paths. Stiles didn't want to answer her, but Aegan, looking as old and wise as he does, may shine some light where Deaton either knew all about it, or, nothing at all. He needed his condition answered for, and, maybe, the help of an outside Emissary could shed some light on it.

"It...Have...Shit, how do I do this?" Stiles said questioning himself before he came up with he only option that didn't involve words. "Alpha Barrett, listen very closely to all the heart beats in the room" Stiles told her knowing his child was far along enough to be able to detect it more easily than the first three months of his pregnancy.

He watched as Nicole honed in on her hearing before she looked confused, "I hear a fourth heart beat in here" she said looking around trying to find the source of it before she, hesitantly, looked to him zoning in on his stomach. "That's right, I'm pregnant. I don't know how it came about, but it did, and I was hoping Aegan could shed some light on that fact" Stiles said as he loosened every muscle in his body, and allowed himself to lean back in the couch making his stomach more pronounced. He also gave into the urge to start rubbing his tummy to sooth his daughter who was trying to play soccer with his left kidney.

"Honestly, only the Druids would know something about this. I'm a Phoenix, and I don't even know what you are as you don't come off as a Druid or anything I know about" Aegan said looking as bewildered as Nicole as he couldn't detect if Stiles was human or something else entirely. "I'm what's known as a Spark" Stiles told him before looking to the clock to see he had about 25 minutes left to get to the bus.

"And you have a mate" Aegan said easily knowing Stiles was taken by a werewolf. "I do" Stiles confirmed as he felt just the slightest pull from Peter's scar on the crook of his neck and shoulder. Aegan nodded as if he now knew what was going on, "Spark's have the uncanny ability that, when they fall truly in love, they will birth the sons and daughters of the creature they fall in love with. He could fall in love with a Wendigo, and bear his children, or, as has happened, bear the children of a werewolf, and the child will be a pureblood werewolf" Aegan told Nicole who was still stunned.

"That's amazing" Nicole commented looking at Stiles now in awe. "And, as your Emissary, I would suggest we make an alliance with him - you never know when you'll need a Spark to come to your aid" Aegan advised Nicole who went into a thoughtful expression on her face. She debated with herself for a couple minutes before nodding her head, "Bring the rest of the pack here, no doubt he and his friend need to leave soon so we'll give them a ride" she instructed Aegan who got up from his seat, and made his way out of the room to fetch the rest of the Julesburg Pack."Thank you" Stiles told her as his daughter finally calmed her kicking, and he could sit back up a little from his slouched position. "It's not a problem, but I have one condition" she said looking at him with a much more friendly expression than she had at first. "Name it" Stiles told her as he waited for something along the lines of him having to come to her every beck and call when she needed him. "Invite me to the birth of your child, I'd be honored to witness the birth of a child between a Spark and werewolf" she said looking at his tummy lovingly, as if she was already feeling like an aunt or grandmother.

"I'd be honored to have you attend" Stiles told her taking out a notebook that he designated for any writing ideas he'd have over the course of his travels. He handed the notebook to Nicole who jotted down her name, pack, place of residence, and number on the first page of it.

Soon the rest of the Julesburg Pack filed into the room along with Aegan who proceeded to close the door from the outside world once more. "What's going on Alpha?" one of the teenagers that Stiles had seen look at him in curiosity ask Nicole. "Guys, I'd like to introduce to you Stiles Stilinski of the Beacon Hills Pack out of California. I've just made an alliance with him" Nicole told them not batting an eyelash at the uproar of her six Beta's.

"You don't make these decisions without consulting us first" a male Beta closer to Peter's age growling at her as if she was the Beta, and not he. Nicole flashed her red eyes at him in warning just daring him to question her authority even more, "He is a Spark, his kind is so rare that, when they crop up, it's a blessing that they even visit those outside their own pack. He came here on his own without fear, because he wanted to travel before he had his mates child" Nicole told him in a stern voice that dared him to speak poorly of Stiles.

When she mentioned "mates child" his eyes went from angry to wide in two seconds flat, "What?" he asked her as the rest of the Beta's went silent when she said that. "He's with child David, and he's currently traveling the US which, I believe, he is making pack affiliations so his own pack can have allies" Nicole told him putting her input on just why Stiles' mind thought it best to travel the whole of the US, and not just stay in Beacon Hills.

To her credit, it made sense seeing as he was loosening up on the use of his cell phone. Stiles nodded as it made sense to him as well, but he was still unsure as to why he was traveling himself, so, he'd take that reason onto the list that was growing in his head. "Well...that uh...that's...that's amazing" David said withdrawing himself from Nicole's space as he was put in his place.

"I want each of you to put your names and phone numbers under mine in his notebook so he can get in contact with each of us when he gives birth" Nicole instructed her pack. Each of them, as per what Nicole instructed, put their names and numbers into the notebook under hers before the notebook was given back to Stiles so he could put it in his hoodie pocket. "Now, David, Aegan, we need to give him and his friend some food for the travel as well as give them a ride to…" Nicole started before looking at Stiles to know where they needed to take him."The Greyhound station, we only have fifteen minutes to get there" Stiles told her as the time finally dawned on him, and started to make him twitch and fidget. "I'm drivin'!" one of the teenagers shouted as they piled out of the office, and out into the main part of the restaurant where Ashley was nervously fidgeting. David and one of the older Beta's went to the back of the restaurant to pack them a bag of food while Nicole ushered Stiles and Ashley out the door. "Wait! We need to get a picture with them!" one of the female Beta's shouted before all agreed when a monster truck pulled up to the curb in front of Stiles and the whole pack.

"What's going on here?!" Ashley shouted, but she was ignored in favor of Stiles getting his phone out, powered up, and ready to get a picture. "Ash! Take a picture of us!" Stiles shouted at her happily as he handed her his phone. "Got the food!" David shouted as he held up a bag stuffed to the brim with whatever he and Aegan packed into it. "Okay! Three, two, one Apples!" Ash shouted at the crowd of happy teens, happy Alpha, and her coming-to-be best friend. "Apples!" they all shouted as she took the picture before she handed the phone back to Stiles who powered it down, and put it in his back pocket.

"Alright! Lets go!" Nicole shouted as she ushered her pack, Stiles, and Ashley to the monster truck. Most of the pack piled into the bed while Stiles and Ashley got two of the seats in the cab. "High ho silver! Away!" one of the teens in the bed shouted before the monster truck sped down the street then hanged a sharp left making most in the back scream in protest. The stop in front of the bus station was sudden, but, thankfully, Stiles and Ashley were kept from seatbelt bruises by Nicole and David holding onto them from the back.

Stiles and Ashley were helped down by two of the Beta's that had been in the bed. "Alright! Your bags, bag of food from us to you, and, fifty bucks so you can get a hotel at your evening stop" Nicole said handing the two their bags, the bag of food, and the money. "Thank you Nicole" Stiles thanked her graciously as he pocketed the fifty in his front jean pocket so he can remember to use it. "Anytime hun, just remember our deal" she said winking at him with a small, knowing smile on her face.

Stiles grinned at her before a group hug was announced before Stiles and Ashley got back on the bus. "You had me worried there for a while, but, I must say, that was fun" Ashley said as she reminisced on one of the cute teenagers she had seen. Oh, she wished he was, at least, a year older...she'd tap that faster than a nerd tapped a game controller.

"I was nervous as well, but, apparently, that was one of the better visits I'll have I bet" Stiles said as he thought on the memories he just made. "Hey! Maybe tonight we get a hotel, and pig out on whatever's in the food bag!" Ashley exclaimed excited to see what treasures were in the bag in the third seat beside them. "I'm down with that" Stiles said as the bus started moving while the both of them waved goodbye to the Julesburg Pack who stayed up until they were both out of sight.

For the last four hours of their trip, Ashley relayed what she did while Stiles was in the meeting with Nicole which, mainly, consisted of worrying for his safety as a whole bunch of people had piled into the room he was in, and she was afraid she'd have to call the local police because Stiles had been murdered. Seeing Stiles had quilled her anxiety and stress though when he and all that had went in came back out all okay, and cheerful which had made her happy that, at least, all his limbs were intact.

As they approached York, NE for their last stop of the day, he found himself enjoying the road trip much more than he had been seeing as he had made friends with a whole pack of werewolves that didn't surround Beacon Hills in any way, and he found he was more excited in seeing if he meets anymore Packs, but, like Deaton had drilled into him, not all packs were as welcoming as others were.

_"Some packs will find you as a threat, Stiles, as a Spark is one of the rarest creatures to crop up on our great Earth. Some will welcome you with open arms and open hearts while, others, will want you dead the moment they find out what you are. Always trust your instincts to guide you"_

Stiles will never take that lesson for granted as it could mean the life or death of him and his child at any twist or turn that comes at him along the way of his journey.

As the bus pulled into the bus station, Stiles thought on the many people and beings he could meet along the way, and knew he had to be careful in every stop that the bus makes, because he'll never know what will come at him next in his traveling to do whatever his subconscious felt it needed to do.

That night, he and Ashley stayed at the Days Inn, and pigged out on the food that the Julesburg Pack had packed for them before opting to save the rest for breakfast tomorrow. That night he sent off the picture he'd taken of Ashley in Rawlins, the picture of him and the Julesburg pack, and, lastly, one of him looking into the mirror with a smile on his face in York, NE to his Dad and Peter.

**He was finally feeling at home on the road.**


	4. Just a Matter of Time

Waking up to a new day has changed Peter's perspective of actually wanting to accomplish the task of getting up and putting clothes on or getting up just to get a shower. His everyday routine had lost its comfortable normalcy ever since everyone figured out Stiles had left yesterday, and he was still no closer to having an answer as to why but, he figured, they'd come up with some idea as to why so they could find him to bring him home.

Eventually, Peter go up out of bed in order to put on a dark grey Henley, a pair of loose fitting jeans, and a pair of comfortable tennis shoes that were plain black. He didn't always dress down, but, when he did, he at least still had a visible style going on…, because it was beneath him not to have one even when his body shouted at him to go back to bed, and his brain was, apparently, mush seeing as he's had to check and re-check that he had his keys, cell phone, and wallet before he could take one step out of his apartment, finally, ready for the day around...twelve that afternoon.

It was pitiful that he rolled around his bed for a good two hours having missed the chance at breakfast, so, he had to settle for an early lunch as he reached Derek's loft which was already filled with people that were trying to make the 3pm pack meeting to see what information they had gathered in hopes of gleaning some sort of reason as to why Stiles left in the first place.

By 1:30pm everyone had gathered into the loft with various things that helped in solving "The Mystery of Stiles Stilinski: His Reason for Leaving" (title subject to change), thusly, making the meeting start right then.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Pack meeting is starting early since we are all here" Scott said in a controlled confidence that Peter though he'd never be able to show. He'd had figured Scott would jump without thinking just to find Stiles as quickly as possible, but, once again, Scott exceeded one of his expectations...just wish he'd leave his morals behind just to become a ruthless killer, but, everyone can't always be like Peter who is a creature of habit.

"Derek?" Scott said looking to his second-in-command. "Nothing new has entered into our territory in the last few weeks so we can definitely rule out any possible threats from anything supernatural which can support him running away" Derek informed him which made feel Scott feel better about the situation on that front.

"Alright, make sure to monitor all of the supernatural beings in our area so we can keep checking for any suspicious movements" Scott told him wanting to keep that base covered at all times just to make sure they don't get any backlash from those already in their area.

"The calendar could signify something highly impossible, but it's only the reason I could think of that could possibly be linked to the reason why Stiles left. He...Peter, when did you and Stiles find out you wanted to be together?" Lydia asked him looking to his standing form that was much more calmer than the previous day.

"Four months ago" Peter told her as he started trying to bite his carefully manicured nails down to the nail plate as he tried to shrug off all the nervous, worrying energy around him that was starting to make him pace once more from the sheer magnitude of it. "That coincides with May 21st, nine months from then is January 11th, meaning, Stiles...um...Stiles could p-possibly be...pregnant" Lydia said having a horrifying feeling that she was, more likely than not, correct in her assumption.

"That's only if he knotted Stiles" Alan said speaking up now that his area of expertise has come into play with the current conversation. "I knotted him" Peter responded without needing to be asked if he had knotted his mate at that point in time in their relationship that really solidified them being mates in Peter's mind. "Alright, so, it is likely that Stiles is pregnant as Stiles is a Spark, a being so rare on this Earth that he has the capabilities to do it" Deaton said as he thought over his young apprentice and how he hadn't even thought to think of it himself.

"Lakeland bus stops have been Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Salt Lake City, Sacramento, and Denver in the last eight hours" Kira said speaking up about her appointed bus stations locations. "Alright, the last location his GPS pinged out before he shut his phone off had been Reno, Nevada so I need two people to look into Salt Lake City, and Denver" Scott said as he looked over his pack to think of who to send.

"Alan, Dad I want you two to go to both of those places. Find the likely places he'd go to eat and lodge for the night, and, Dad if you have to, flash your badge to get as many of your questions answered as possible" Scott told them which giving his Dad permission to flash his FBI badge around. Rafael nodded his head as he got a notepad from the war table to think of questions to ask people as they arrived to the two places in question.

"In the last eight hours Greyhound's stops are Salt Lake City, Las Vegas, Seattle, Bryantown, and Portland" Jordan spoke up as that line of discussion came to a close. "Alright, so I highly doubt it'd be Bryantown, so I want Ken and Noshiko to check Seattle and Portland while Natalie and Finstock check Las Vegas" Scott said as he wanted to give both of the couples time away from their children as a way to give a reason to escape for a few days.

Over the course of the rest of the afternoon, and into the night they splintered off into groups to help with what questions to ask the people in the cities the six would be investigating while making sure they knew what to expect in each place as well as where to find the local werewolf packs just to make sure they'd be able to see if Stiles had stopped in that area.

John had called into the station to get security footage of both Greyhound and Lakeland bus stations inside and outside to see if they'd be able to spot Stiles in any of them.

It made Peter feel useless just sitting there waiting for any way to help the people around him find his mate, and, just as he was about to sink lower into his sadness, his phone went off in his pocket three times. He couldn't tell if it was a call as he scrambled to reach into his pocket to jerk the device free from the denim so he could check it.

The first message was of a pregnant girl smiling at the camera in front of a restaurant that read "1880's Coco's Restaurant" with pedestrians seated in one of the windows. The caption below it read, "Ashley in front of Coco's Restaurant in Rawlins, Wyoming". Peter thought the woman looked lovely in the light sundress she was wearing with her purse, and luggage bag over her shoulders.

The next one, though, had Peter stunned as he looked over the picture and caption, "No fucking way" Peter said aloud making everyone pause in what they were doing. "What is it?" Scott asked coming over to his maker to look over his shoulder to what he was looking at. There was a group of people along with Stiles in the middle of them all smiling happily while the caption read, "Nicole, Aegan, David, and I with the rest of the Julesburg Pack in front of the Julesburg Tavern. Julesburg, Colorado".

"Holy shit, Stiles has made friends with the Julesburg Pack in Julesburg, Colorado" Scott told the whole pack as he scrolled to the first picture of Ashley in Rawlins. "She's pretty" Scott commented before scrolling to the last picture in the messages. It was of Stiles smiling into the mirror of a bathroom, "Say cheese Stiles! York, Nebraska" was the simple caption at the bottom. Stiles was wearing his BHHS hoodie that obscured Scott's and Peter's abilities to see if he was pregnant or not seeing as Stiles got it in XXL just to ensure his skinny limbs stayed warm during the winter months in Beacon Hills.

"So, Stiles isn't anywhere close to where you six were going to go. He's currently in York, Nebraska" Scott told them as he started doing what Peter does best - he started planning their moves to see if they can get Stiles back as quickly as possible. "That's over a day's drive" Derek informed Scott as he saw what the Alpha was planning, and, hopefully, wasn't going to be apart of.

Derek has done his time chasing down wayward teenagers, but, he guessed, Stiles wasn't any normal teenager - not anymore at least.

"So, we need to start thinking about more further off places than Salt Lake and Las Vegas. Maybe we look into Bryantown instead, but, the only thing wrong with that is where it is" Scott said as he stood in the middle of the room trying to figure it out mentally while Lydia looked it up on her computer.

"Maryland, Bryantown is in Maryland" she said looking at the screen of her laptop. "Okay, Braedan, make sure your contact in Maryland starts looking for Stiles in and around Bryantown, Maryland specifically the bus station" Scott told her as plans started to change in preparation for Stiles coming back to them soon.

**It was just a matter of time until all the pieces fell into place.**


	5. York to Maumee

Along last! I post again! Yeah, I'm currently working on posting up chapter 11 on AO3, so, here's the 5th chapter for everyone on here!

Places mentioned in chapter:  
York, Nebraska  
Newton, Iowa  
Morris, Illinois  
Maumee, Ohio

* * *

Waking up in an actual hotel was nice for once rather than the thin cots that the bus station provides, because those were starting to ache both Ashley and Stiles' backs the more they slept on them, so, Stiles was thinking he'd have to break down and start using Derek's credit card in order to start getting them hotel rooms rather than the achey breaky cots that were for free use.

They had some food left over from what the Julesburg Pack gave them so they ate every last crumb that they could get their skinny fingers on before they both got a nice, relaxing shower that was days in the making before, finally, heading off to the bus station that was, thankfully, close by to the hotel or the both of them would have been screwed for making it on time.

"I feel like today is going to be another boring trip unless we meet a whole bunch of people between here, and where ever we're stopping for the night" Ashley commented as she took out her pre-paid phone. She was the lucky of the two that those damned things couldn't really be traced out of state, but, then again, she was down to her last twelve minutes.

At least Stiles has kept her from calling her douchebag boyfriend, but, sadly, it was only a matter of time before Ashley caved - when one is in an abusive relationship, one never tends to think of all the bad ones spouse has done to them, because the spouse always acts grievous and begs for the one they are manipulating to come back.

Probably why Stiles is happy that Peter's mind games didn't work on him in the beginning making the older man sulk around, silently, until he just stopped trying all together which actually ended with his mate being with him. Mind games didn't work, so, the man had to suck it up, and speak the truth around Stiles...all the damn time. Stiles still can't help, but chuckle evilly seeing as he got one of the Apex Predator's down to his knees just because he played hard to get since he was sixteen.

"Stiles, do you miss your boyfriend?" Ashley asked him, and Stiles instinctually knew where this was leading, because he'd just been thinking about it to himself. "Always, every second of every minute of every hour of every day" Stiles responded looking to her with a knowing look. "You know, Luke wasn't always so bad. He had his bad days and good days like everyone else…" Ashley was cut off by Stiles letting out a bark of laughter.

"My dear girl, putting his hands on you isn't a "Having a bad day" reason. Having a bad day reason would be him trying to manipulate you into getting into bed with him even though you've told him "no" twenty times. Having a bad day reason would be him shouting at you before going to bed, and not coming out for five hours to which he then will lean over the couch, and silently beg you to forgive him. Having. a. bad. day. reason is him wishing to hurt you, but restrains himself to the point of punching holes in the wall in his attempts to let his anger out on something that isn't you. If the bruises I saw the first day I met you is "Having a bad day" I shudder to think of his good days" Stiles snaps at her before turning to his own phone that he was flipping in his right hand in order to let the anger that just shot through him out by a repetitive motion.

"You don't know shit about Luke!" she exclaimed looking at him with a pissed off expression on her face. "Oh, I know all about people like Luke, because I'm in love with one, and I managed to bring him to his knees when I bypassed all of his manipulations. Peter, my boyfriend, tried to make me change into something I'm not, so, naturally, I punched him in the face, and told him never to come near me again. Undaunted, he came through my window and tried to use my best friend against me - that time I hit him with a chair. Before I was temporarily indisposed, he tried to threaten me with physically violence only to get on the wrong end of a .44 caliber police gun. Finally, after he and I met up again, he finally got on his knees and told me that he wouldn't try to manipulate me this time that he just wanted me to be with him, and guess what?" Stiles ranted while looking at her. "What?" she asked meekly looking at him defeatedly. "That was only four months ago to which you know what happened, and here I am rambling my anger out to someone who can't stand up to a punk, and should take my advice by leave that good-for-nothing son of a bitch behind" Stiles finished ranting before sighing in relief as all the negative drained out of him.

"So. tired" he said before putting his head back in order to get some much needed rest after his rant.

The rest of the trip from York, Nebraska to Newton, Iowa was silent between the two of them. Ashley's mind was filled with what Stiles just told her about his boyfriend, and her own mind was wondering if maybe she could get the same kind of love that he is getting one day. Which brought her to wondering why exactly he was running away from the best love a person could have in their life.

Yeah, he was oddly pregnant, but that couldn't possibly mean he was scared of how his boyfriend would react to his condition right? This guy sounded like someone Ashley would latch onto and never let go no matter what, so, the question remains unanswered for the time being.

Soon the bus pulls into Newton, Iowa on their first stop of the day, and, letting the previous issue drop, Stiles and Ashley headed to the Burger King which was the closest fast food place to the bus station. They, sadly, grabbed about three whooper meals before scurrying out of the fast food joint with their contraband in hand not feeling one ounce of guilt that they were feeding the demon spawn growing within their stomachs.

Well...Stiles' was a apex demon predator werewolf spawn, and Ashley's was a normal baby.

All too soon for Stiles and Ashley, the bus was packing up with people and moving out making them cry a bit seeing as Stiles' only picture was the welcoming sign, thusly, the two cried and held each other until the both fell asleep on the other.

Hormones be damned when two pregnant people were in the same vicinity of one another, because the whole bus gave a relieved sigh when they fell asleep.

For the next four hours and six minutes Stiles and Ashley slept, and, while Stiles slept, he dreamt of his Peter, and the day he admitted to Peter that he loved him.

It was the summer of Stiles' junior year, and you could tell that the sun had no intentions of letting up any time in the next few hours. It had to be about 100 degrees or greater just for Stiles to feel like he was absolutely dying of the heat, and yet, Scott, Derek, Peter, and even Jordan had shed their shirts for a game of tackle football while Stiles was benched for the foreseeable future to just sweat, sweat, and sweat even more.

Sweating makes him very gross, sweating does he hate the most.

"Stiles! Lets hit the showers buddy!" Scott shouted to him making Stiles sigh in relief as he could finally unglue himself from the bench, and go to the locker room so he doesn't have to smell like week old sweat and musk. The only benefit from getting to watch the match is the push and pull of Peter's torso, and arms and, well, lets just say the man should be illegal.

His chest shouldn't look so edible, and Stiles shouldn't think of climbing his tall form like a tree whatsoever…, but he was. The man may have been calling him his mate for the better part of six months, but that doesn't mean Stiles has been acknowledging the sentiment up until, like, yesterday when he realized he was using that "L" word that couples that are so mushy it's disgusting say as soon as they've had sex once. Stiles was thinking the "L" word most of yesterday when he wasn't even aware he was doing it in the first place.

Curse the insufferable "L" word, because he knew it was coming out of his mouth very soon.

When he entered the locker room, he saw that Scott and Derek were already showered and drying off, so, he had to only wait for Jordan to be finished before he and Peter had the locker room to themselves. If Peter came out before Jordan, well, he'd wait for Stiles to get finished as he was just that devoted to Stiles' safety.

Fifteen minutes later, Jordan came out drying his hair with a towel, said bye to Stiles, and left the room leaving only Peter in the showers and Stiles still out in the locker area. "Are you coming back?" Peter asked from the showers as if he knew Stiles was just waiting in anticipation to crowd into his space.

He quickly grabbed a change of clothes from his locker before heading to the back where two towels were still yet to be used, and there was Peter in all of his naked glory making Stiles mentally put his left hand on to the wall for some leverage to support himself from becoming a puddle of himself. If he thought the man's back was a beautiful sight, then him naked was just sinful.

"See something you like?" Peter asked him looking smug as Stiles eyed him up and down. Stiles, in fear of choking on his own tongue, ignored the man's question in favor of pulling off his disgusting, sweat soaked clothes so he could actually start the process of getting cleaned off. Werewolf senses be damned, when a human sweated as much as Stiles did it was just down right disgusting and gross.

As soon as he was naked and under a shower head, he washed off all the preliminary sweat before he reached out for one of the community use shampoo bottles, but he felt two arms snake around his torso already slicked up with body wash. Well, there went his usual shower routine, but the arms around him felt good so he wasn't going to complain one bit about it.

"You purposefully waited until we were alone, and I'm dying to know why my dear Stiles" Peter said to him brushing his lips against Stiles' right earlobe as he started washing Stiles' body for him. Stiles' brain short circuited as he tried to get his thoughts back into whole sentence form as Peter determined cleaned every inch of him even...down where it was too hot for him to handle Peter touching him. He had to get Peter's hands off of him so he could calm his mind down, and think about what he was going to tell the man before his mind melted into a puddle of need, want, and endorphins.

He takes Peter's arms off of him so he could wash the body wash off, and calm down the raging hard on that he got from Peter's skilled hands. Usually, he'd be all for what Peter was wanting to do to his body - break him down into a puddle of need and want, begging for Peter to fill him to the max with his hard cock, and just turn him inside out before piecing Stiles' white washed mind back together.

But, right now he needed to get his thoughts back in order so he could tell Peter what he wanted to first before they christened the locker room showers with their need and want.

"I have something important to tell you, and you can't walk out of here when I say it" Stiles told him as he turned back around, his cock having wilted enough for him to be able to have enough blood in his head to think. Peter looked skeptical, but hid it well under a snappy comment, "I reserve the right to walk out if you're fucking my nephew". As if he'd thought Stiles was going to admit to having an adulterous affair with his younger male family member, but, after wanting to rage at the man for being stupid enough to think Stiles would even do that to him, Stiles calmed his mind down once more.

Without wanting to chicken out, Stiles just came out, and said what he wanted to tell Peter, "I love you" there - Stiles said the dreaded "L" word. That word that could build or break their entire relationship into further heights than it already was.

Peter's shoulders seem to slump as if he had given a giant sigh of relief, "That was what you wanted to tell me that was so important? Stiles, I've loved you since the first time I saw you, you idiot" Peter told him looking like a man that could finally stop trying to move a mountain. Stiles was baffled at the older man, "Well it's not exactly a word that is so easy to spread out to murderous, psychopathic werewolves" Stiles ranted at him wondering why it had to be this werewolf he fell for, and not the emotionally unstable one.

"You're such an idiot for a genius" Peter told Stiles as he pulled the teen into his body with the arms he wrapped around his waist. They stood there for a few minutes just soaking each other in before Peter started mouthing at Stiles' neck indicating that, now, was the time to celebrate Stiles' hard pressed revelation, and Stiles didn't object what-so-ever at the need and want basically rolling off Peter in waves.

That had been the best day of Stiles' life as, not only did he get Peter to admit he'd loved Stiles since Stiles' sophomore year, but, that he had been relieved that Stiles had told him the three words he'd been wanting to hear for such a long time.

"Sunny, dear we're at the next stop" a nice construction man said shaking Stiles and Ashley awake. It was the lunch time stop, and they both had a whooper each from Burger King to finish so they decided to just go get some drinks from the bus station as well as go to the bathroom, because, three medium cokes each had tested the limits of their bladders. They, quite literally, ran out of the bus when they were awake enough to think properly, and, as they were male and female, they didn't have to fight for the only male or female bathrooms in the station. It was heaven afterward.

"I can't wait until the next stop" Ashley commented as she still felt mentally drained from earlier. She took Stiles by his word, and, finally, got rid of her pre-paid phone so she wouldn't be tempted to contact Luke in any way, shape, or form seeing as she'd never been good with remembering numbers off the top of her head.

They were currently in Morris, Illinois waiting for the hour to tick by while they sat at one of the tables designed to let someone eat while waiting in the station. They didn't have to buy tickets as they were already on the other side of the glass, and, if they went out of the station like they had been, they'd just have to show the ticket counter their destination, and be stamped back in.

Their tickets already had many different colored stamps, and they hadn't even reached their destination yet. It was quite an amusing sight, so, Stiles booted up his phone, took a picture of both tickets, and then shut it down once more seeing as he'd be giving the pictures to Peter anyway so it wasn't like his boyfriend was missing out on anything...not really anyway.

With the picture taken, food eaten, and both filled to the brim with vending machine snacks, they both headed back to the bus where their last stop awaited on the days great adventure...okay, yeah, Ashley's prediction had been right - the day had been mostly boring besides their argument which wasn't all that entertaining to begin with seeing as Ashley was missing her, now ex, boyfriend, and Stiles was getting the twinges of wanting to feel Peter cuddle up behind with his body heat that'd only allow them to be in anything, but a sheet. Add into the little werewolf punching his bladder like a punching bag, and Stiles could barely bring himself to think of sleep at the current moment.

Damn himself for falling in love with first a werecoyote, and then becoming the mate to a werewolf. His life got fifty shades of complicated when Scott got bit by Peter.

Their last great stop was at Maumee,Ohio, and the bus station had to provide transportation to the people that wished to stay at the Days Inn. Wasn't the greatest hotel, but, as long as it had running water, free breakfast, and a marginally comfortable bed - Stiles would happily pay for the night using Derek's credit card...and hoping the man hadn't canceled it, because he'd at least know Stiles wasn't using all of his money...just...some of it.

"It's a bed, it's a shower, and it's a free breakfast - how are we going to pay for it?" Ashley asked him as they stopped in the middle of the group coming off the transport bus. "My boyfriend's nephew, I stole his credit card" Stiles answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Stiles!" Ashley hissed at him pulling him out of the crowd. "Do you know how much trouble you could get us into?" Ashley asked him in a hissed whisper keeping her hand on his arm. "If you could unhand me, that'd be lovely. Second concern, he knows by now as does, probably, the rest of the pa...our group of friends so it's nothing serious as an FBI Agent already knows as well" Stiles told her snapping at her for the second time that day.

"Stiles, we could go to jail! You have to get rid of it!" Ashley exclaimed trying to grab his dufflebag from him, but he quickly dodged her attempt. "Did the words "boyfriend's nephew", and "our friends" not make it into your mental freakout? We're fine so long as he didn't cancel it, and, if he did, we'll just go back to the bus station - it's no big deal" Stiles told her having to use a little of the Alpha persuasion that Derek inadvertently taught him by straightening his back, squaring his shoulders, and looking down upon Ashley like she'll do as he says.

It seemed to work on her making her slump slightly in defeat, "Alright, alright, but if this doesn't work your ass is grass" Ashley told him as she walked toward the double doors leading into the hotel lounge.

For the rest of that night after Stiles got them the room using Derek's card, they both mostly avoided each other, because their tensions seemed to be running high with one another. All Stiles wanted was to curl up with Peter, and never let him go while Ashley battled with herself to use the hotels phone to see if she could call Luke just by her memory alone.

She decided that night when Stiles was asleep she'd call him, and hope he could come get her. He'd forgive her for running away from him, she knew it - she knew it in her heart that he'd forgive her for doing this one thing against him.


	6. Rude Awakening, and Peter's Love

A/N:Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story on FF - it's just, usually, I post the updates for this story on AO3 (under the same pen name) because I find more people reading it as opposed to on here, but, that could change. I can never know. Anyway, I've been into writing more of the superhero side of things lately which has been taking up all of my time and effort (with little to no success), but I promise to try to post up chapters that come after this soon. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The first thing that Stiles is aware of, is the sound of something breaking as well as a muffled words being said, "You think you could just run away with some stupid, kid you fucking bitch?!" He knew that whoever was in his and Ashley's hotel room had been following them, basically, ever since they left.

This has abusive ex-boyfriend, or, boyfriend written all over it. Stiles decided to wake up right when he heard a hard slap meet skin, because, no matter who you are, you **don't** hit a pregnant woman, and he'd never take Peter treating someone like that and think he can get away with it scot-free. He just had to figure out a plan to turn the asshole's attention onto himself in order to be able to control the situation, and make him back off - he's dealt with plenty of bad guy's, and this jerk off is just another that he'll find the weakness of, and exploit it to his favor.

He was able to hold Peter off with sarcasm and wit, Chris with the blunt truth, and Gerard with his own physical fault, so, that's one werewolf and two Hunter's...a normal everyday human should be nothing to him. And, really, Stiles already knew what his weakness was, thus, being able to exploit it fairly easily.

Stiles, making sure to be stealthy, got up from his bed carefully before grabbing the gun he'd been given by Chris "just in case", that was loaded with wolfsbane bullets to put at the small of his back in case it'd come to that.

"Hey, asshole" Stiles said looking at a guy that couldn't be more than 26 years of age, scruffy, and homophobic, backwoods, trailer trash. The guy turned to look at Stiles to see him looking him straight in the eyes, not wavering even a tiny bit as the guy turned, flexed his muscles, and put on his most intimidating face. "Let her go, and get the hell out of my hotel room" Stiles told him in a mocking tone as if the guy was beneath him in every way when, really, this guy could probably cause him to miscarry.

If he played his cards right, though, he'd only be slammed into something like with what Peter, Chris, and Derek did when threatening him, and, hopefully, avoid what Gerard Argent did to him, because, even though it got Boyd and Erica released, it had hurt like a son of a bitch to endure, but he did it to ensure the two had gotten away.

Just, in the end, it hadn't been enough to keep them away from the big bad Alpha Pack.

"Who do you think you're talkin' to like that?" the guy asked him angrily trying to make himself even more intimidating than he was. "A guy that could, yes, easily beat me to within an inch of my fair existence, but, also, one that doesn't know how to handle the love of a woman seeing as Mommy dearest didn't know how to handle raising a son" Stiles spat at him trying to see if he could find an easy opening to more of the guy's darkest secrets.

He wasn't going to see if he can find a crack using humor this time, because it wouldn't do him any good to let this situation get out of hand too quickly otherwise it could end with him bleeding out onto the carpeted floor with sense of knowing his baby could be inches away from death.

Stiles, mentally picturing a shield surrounding his little one, saw the guy crack which let him into an area of his mind that Stiles, probably could guess what it was, "She never could figure out how to take care of you after you started talking and walking, because a baby is predictable as it cries for one of three things: a nap, a diaper change, or it's hungry, but, when you started talking and walking, she couldn't figure out how to help you, so, like any other pathetic excuse of a mother, she left you alone. Often times you called on her to bath you, which she did, because it was something only **she** could help you with, but, when it came to food, you were forced to fend for yourself. Kinda sad honestly seeing as how you, more than likely, didn't have any brothers or sisters to help you either" Stiles stated as he cracked the guy even more.

The patterns he cracked into human's were always the same, but, with Hunters and werewolves as well as every other supernatural creature out there, the cracks became different. Their crack's were levels of light that Stiles loved to see - it, more than likely, was spawned by his Spark that he could even see them.

"I'll give you one chance to get out, before I force you out, and, yes, I know how to do that" Stiles told him as he made motion to the gun that laid at the small of his back for the man to know that Stiles was everything but unarmed at the moment.

"You stupid shit" the man said as he tried swinging at him, but his lumbering mass didn't plan on Stiles moving out of the way, going to stand in front of a crying and pleading Ashley, and drawing the gun that he had threatened the guy with making sure to keep it steady with the sight on the guys head while simultaneously pulling the hammer to make sure the guy knew Stiles meant business.

"Get out, and never return, or, I'll place a bullet through that thick skull of yours ensuring no one is plagued by your idiocy anymore than they've already been forced to" Stiles threatened him making sure he kept his body from shaking as the adrenaline coursed through his system alighting his nerves with the need to move around and do something.

"You're dead meat you hear me you cunt! Your little boy toy won't be able to help you the next time I come for your sorry ass" the man threatened before Stiles moved the sight of the gun to the man's arm and firing. Bad waste of a wolfsbane bullet, but it'd hurt like hell until he was able to get to a hospital, and the man's resounding scream made Stiles feel happy that the idiot now knows what it's like to be at the bottom of the food chain.

Stiles made sure to call an ambulance for the guy before kicking him out of the hotel room that he was sharing with Ashley.

When all was calm, and Stiles gave a statement to the police as to why the guy was shot, he was told that they'd contact the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department for further details on other past offenses Luke Morales had done to Ashley, and other crimes. At the end of it all, Stiles was able to return to bed, but, no before turning his phone and texting his Dad about what was to occur some time soon.

Shutting his phone off, he looked to a sniffling Ashley who hadn't gotten over what just happened yet. "You brought this upon yourself you know? Calling him was the dumbest thing you could have ever done, because it only just brought you pain and suffering. Move on, forgive him and yourself, but never forget what he did to you, because it will always make you stronger and more aware of what's happening in the next relationship you get into" Stiles told her before going into the bathroom one more time to wash his hands and take a few needed deep breaths.

He was hoping through this journey he'd be able to leave the bad behind, and be able to only see good, but, as the world goes, bad seems to invite itself in whether you want it there or not. He had only hoped Ashley wouldn't have done what she did, because it risked both of their baby's by her calling Luke just because she was in the phase of their relationship of loving him even though he physically abused her at every turn.

Now she'll know, that, sometimes, a person has to look at the bigger picture and not the cute little rainbows within it

Stiles knew he shouldn't stress about anything, because it could affect the condition of his baby, and he **wasn't** about to go through any unneeded stress just because he finally shot someone without flinching about it. Luke was going to hurt Ashley and her baby, and, now, likely wanted to kill Stiles as well, but, he knew, the charges stacked against Luke were going to make sure he went to San Quentin for a long time.

And, at that very moment, he knew what he needed more than just a few deep breaths and critical thinking. He needed to hear Peter's voice soothe him; to tell him that he'd rip the guy apart before he was even able to reach Stiles, because that is something Peter would do. To protect Stiles, Peter would watch the world burn before him, and enjoy it as Stiles was safe in his arms.

Stiles grabbed his jacket, grabbed one of the hotel room keys, and walked into the cold night of Maumee, Ohio. He, by now, knew Peter's cellphone number by heart which he shakily did after going to the front desk and asking to use their phone; landlines were nearly untraceable using a cellphone seeing as you'd need to have permission to do it.

"Hello?" a rough, half-asleep voice answered making Stiles smile as he pictured Peter blurry eyed, and wondering who he has to kill for waking him up so early in the morning. "Hey" he said softly into the receiver as his love for the man started running through his veins making his heart sing with need, love, and longing.

"Stiles?" his voice sounded more clearer this time as he realized who's on the phone. "Yeah, it's me" he said half-softly once more as his emotions started getting the best of him. "Where are you baby?" Peter asked him in a concerned and loving voice that made Stiles cover his mouth with his hand to stifle the sob that nearly came out of his mouth, but ended up as a whimper.

"Baby, what's going on?" Peter asked with more concern and alarm in his voice probably picking up on Stiles not being okay what-so-ever. "Uhm, I-I ha-had to shoot a gun tonight. He'll be okay, and the police have him, bu-but I just miss you so much" Stiles confessed as he curled up in the chair placed in the lobby of the hotel.

"I miss you too my sweet boy, you don't know how much seeing your photo's makes me wish I could have been to those places with you. Why did you leave Stiles? Can you tell me that?" Peter asked him in a soothing voice that nearly made Stiles spew his secret out to his mate, but he was able to keep his trap shut at the last second.

"I can't not yet I can't" Stiles told him shaking his head not wanting to think about how Peter would feel if he found out. "Stiles, I think the whole pack may know why you left by now" Peter admitted with a guilty tone of voice. "W-How?" Stiles asked him wondering what he'd forgotten to take with him that wasn't obvious to his condition.

"You-you left behind your calendar. You had circled the day that we officially became mates, and then January eleventh which is nine months later - darling, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Peter explained to him before asking the question that Stiles was afraid to answer him about. "I-I uhm, ye-yes. I am" Stiles finally admitted to him knowing he hadn't justed wanted to say it, but could never lie to Peter about something so serious.

"Oh baby, come home. Let me take care of you - let me be able to hold you both in my arms" Peter pleaded to him, but all Stiles could make himself do is shake his head saying, "I can't, I can't not yet - it's not time yet." He heard Peter sigh over the phone before he requested something from Stiles that he felt he could do, "Can you, at least, call me every night that way I know you're safe?" he heard Peter's need for his safety over the phone.

"Okay-okay I can do that" Stiles said as his silent tears started clearing up, and he rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. "Okay baby, I can't wait to see you both again. I love you - never forget that" Peter told him before Stiles repeated his words, and hung up the phone.

After having given the phone back to the front desk, he went back to his room and saw Ashley asleep on her bed with dry tear stains on her eyes. He walked over to her, climbed into her bed, and put his arm around her as much as he could, and fell into the oblivion of sleep with Peter's loving words helping him and calming his heart.


End file.
